rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
G63DD Hunter II
Perhaps one of the rarest Mechs within all of Tahc YBWR, the G63S Hunter is a heavy, moderately-armored mobile weapons platform capable of taking on all types of weapons. It's imposing silhouette as it crests a ridge has been described by some as ghastly, as those who witness it can only stare blankly and prepare for the storm of projectiles fired by it's extensive array of autocannons. Design The Hunter II is somewhat wide and flat, with a large front profile intended to help balance and bear the weight of heavy cannons. It retains a humanoid leg design, maintaining a large "foot" and wide appearance in order to better balance the 65-ton machine. Perhaps most notable of it's features is the fact that normal, humanoid arms have been replaced with what essentially are large cannons strapped to the upper halves of it's long side torso components, which are incapable of fully rotating side-to-side but can rotate 360° vertically. To protect itself from attacks, it retains modern, composite armor plating capable of deflecting most infantry rocket weapons, but with only a measly 6.5 tons of armor plating it is ill-advised to engage face-to-face with another Mech. A questionable lack of armor is attributed to a need for mobility, as the direct-fire support/anti-air Mech must be moving with a main force in order to provide sufficient cover, as a 260-rated engine propels the machine to 65 KPH. To protect it's center torso and help block debris, infantry attacks and spent casings from hitting the cockpit and distracting the pilot during prolonged firing, two large fins are placed on the edges of it's flat torso. These serve well to help deflect hits intended for it's vulnerable center torso and engine should a Mech-on-Mech confrontation occur, but are sheared off easily and should not be relied on. Equipment A standard United Engineering C5 Targeting Computer acts as it's main electronic array, as most non-essential equipment had to be removed to make room for heavy ballistic weapons. One special feature found on this Mech and few others is a specialized weapon calibrator, that automatically adjusts both cannon arms in order to maximize weapon convergence and pinpoint damage. For weaponry, it mounts two 75mm autocannons and two 120mm autocannons, carrying 75 rounds and 60 rounds for each pair of weapons respectively. These are meant for use sparingly against armored targets, with the 75 mils intended to destroy lightly armored targets or attack infantry positions on which 120mm rounds would be overkill. For backup when it's meager ammunition count runs dry, it takes two low-slung continuous-beam laser emitters, although these are indeed too low to sufficiently engage targets when cresting above cover without exposing the lightly-armored exterior. In a close-up battle, however, the Hunter II can maintain beams for longer than most other Mechs, thanks to innovative heat-sink technology and completely separate heat-sink arrays for the ballistics. Because of the arm's design, placing hands or claws on them would be highly impractical, as they can only move vertically and as such are incapable of properly striking a target. Many times has this trait been abused in a close-quarters situation, with melee-capable Mechs using superior speed to gain distance and hammer the defenseless Mech, as it's weapons cannot properly converge within a certain distance. G63DD Hunter II A lighter engine that still propels the machine at top speeds of 65 KPH allows engineers to replace the standard 120mm autocannons with faster-firing rotary versions, effectively doubling damage output. Ammunition has been increased as a result, with DD variants now taking 100 rounds of 120mm ammunition instead of 60. Increased ammunition supply for it's main guns has essentially removed any need to utilize the backup 75mms, which are nearly ineffective against hardened Mech or tank armor, and as such some pilots have replaced both lasers and both 75mms for an additional rotary 120mm cannon on the right arm, making for a deadly trio of weapons. Ammo count has been bumped up to roughly 180 rounds to compensate, although fast firing rate and lack of any backup weapons leaves it prone to ammunition shortages and logistics issues. To balance the Mech, most of it's engine has been shifted slightly to the left to compensate for the extra 120mm cannon, meaning that a penetration to it's light armor plating on it's left side can immobilize it. Additionally, attacking the right side will cut it's damage potential by a third, making it relatively weak. G63A Sky Hunter A specialized variant made especially for shooting down aircraft, using twin 15-rack Dart missile launchers to swarm and overwhelm countermeasures in order to score a hit. As ballistic counterparts, it carries two rotary 30mm cannons capable of firing at speeds of up to 2000 rounds per minute, shredding any aircraft who dare to get close. Specialized targeting array and computer are required, however, reducing ammunition count for the 30mms to 700 rounds and leaving only 180 missiles between both launchers. For backup, it slings around the basic laser emitters. G63G 'Silent Thunder' This version removes all cannons and lasers for two, massive 210mm solid-slug railguns for anti-armor work, capable of unleashing terrifying firepower across long distances. It only carries 40 slugs and no backup weapons, leaving the explosion-prone, exposed gauss rifles to close range damage from enemy armor and infantry and regulating it to direct fire support roles. G63P Storm Hunter Instead of cannons, the G63P mounts ten .50 caliber, hydraulically-driven machine guns which fire at an increased rate of 1100 rounds per minute, making short work of infantry and chewing up lightly armored targets. Each arm houses five machine guns in a star formation, with a single particle cannon placed in the center to rip apart enemy armor and exposing their internals to rapid machine gun fire. As an added bonus, it moves at a remarkable 90 KPH, making it a sizable threat in close quarters with it's upped armor load of 13 tons. 12000 .50 caliber rounds are in place for all 10 guns to share, although this supply can run dry very quickly in heated situations. That being said, the G63P is likely the most effective Hunter II variant. G63C Urban Hunter Made as a last ditch effort to defend a city under siege, the Urban Hunter reduces speed to 35 KPH and replaces every weapon with just two, short-barrelled 240mm cannons for close range combat, unleashing devastating firepower whenever an enemy comes within it's short effective range. It's role is completely regulated to close range, urban environments, as such a range-limited loadout combined with pitiful speed makes it useless on the open field. It holds 56 rounds for both cannons. G63DDJF 'Rolling Thunder' James Foster's special Hunter II, boasting triple rotary 120mm cannons. Instead of shifting engine position, it adds a large counterweight to the left arm, balancing out weight perfectly while retaining mobility. Armor plating has been bumped up to 11 tons worth, while ammunition storage bins hold 210 rounds. It moves at 73 KPH, surprisingly, thanks to extra-light engine materials and Mech skeleton construction. Category:Machines